


Denial Will Get You Nowhere.

by Jordy___9



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ivar becomes a love sick puppy, Reader is treated like dirt by Ecbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordy___9/pseuds/Jordy___9
Summary: Once her father had died, (Y/N) decided to leave her life in Wessex and move to Kattegat. Luckily, Ragnar has a soft spot for his old friend's daughter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by an anon on tumblr. Also, once all my upcoming imagines are done and posted, I do not believe I will continue to write. Due to some rude people, who make me feel even worse about my writing. Thank you for enjoy my writing to those that do, and I am sorry.

It is midnight when you decide to leave, you can not live this castle or village for much longer. Ever since your father’s death, you can not bear to be around these people. You stop in front of your younger half-brother’s room, quietly opening the door. Walking in the room, you stop at the foot of his bed. You just stare at him for awhile, debating if you should take him with you. For a monk, your father has had two bastard children. You are the child of him and some pagan woman, he did not remember the lady. Athelstan did not force you to be a christian, he let you choose; be a pagan or be a christian. Although you lived here most of your life, you choose the pagan life.   
You know you can not take Alfred from this life, for he has grown as a christian prince. Walking around his bed, you come to his side and squat down. Gently you run your hand through his hair and sigh. Leaning forward to press a small kiss to his forehead, you stand back up. Slipping the paper under his pillow, the letter was telling him where you are heading and that you will meet again. You are going to Kattegat, King Ragnar had offered you a small hut in the village.   
King Ragnar and you have only meet twice, but the man had grown fond of you. He loves how even though you could have chosen the life of a christian princess, you picked to be the opposite. Your father had told Ragnar that due to you picking paganism, King Ecbert does not like you. Even though he treats Alfred as his own, he treats you like a servant. Finally you have grown tired of the treatment Ecbert has given you, so you have decided to leave. You know your brother and Judith will be heartbroken to wake and find you gone. But you had to go, the treatment has only worsen since your father’s death.   
Giving your brother one last look, you began to walk out of his room. Softly closing the door, you begin to make your way towards the stairwell. As you finally reach the bottom, you give the grand hall one last overlook before walking out the doors. The village was silent, no one was out at the moment. Making this easy for you to get away without being spotted. You make your way towards the docks, where your small boat was anchored. Working as fast as you can to get your boat ready, you keep glancing over your shoulder. Once it is finally unanchored, you toss your bags inside and jump in as well. After you are settled in the small boat, you begin to row. You already know the voyage in front of you will be a long one, that is why you left late at night.  
Hours, days even had passed before you finally see the land you were looking for. You have arrived rather early in the morning, meaning not many people were out. As you row your boat to their dock, you do not bother anchoring it. Throwing your things out of the small boat, you climb out and use your foot to push the boat out towards the sea. You watch as the small boat gets smaller and smaller as the waves carry it to Gods know where. As you watch the boat, you do not hear someone coming behind you.  
“It is great to see you once again, (Y/N).” The voice was still as powerful, but the life that was once in it was gone.   
You turn around and see Ragnar standing there, and you smile at him. “King Ragnar, it has been ages.” You slightly bow your head at him.  
He gives a slight laugh, and places a hand on your shoulder. “You must be tired, My Child. Come with me.”  
Ragnar begins to lead you towards what you assume is his and his family’s home. Walking inside, he holds the door open for you. You slightly dip your head down as a sign of appreciation. Ragnar nods his head towards the sizeable table in the middle of the room, telling you to have a seat. You lay your bag down near the door, and walk to the table. Once you draw near it, you carefully swing your leg over it and sit down. The older man sits down on the opposite side of you, once he is settled he reaches across the table.   
“You have grown to be a beautiful woman, I see. Your face holds some of your father’s features.” He grabs your hands, holding them softly. “(Y/N), I do hope you know I had not meant for his death.”   
You see how the sadness in Ragnar’s eyes become more visible as he mentions your father’s death. Squeezing his hand gently, you tilt your head to look at him. “I know you did not mean for it. It was an accident, due to blinding jealousy. It was not your intent to get father killed. You only cared for him, and the other man was angry that father was the center of your affection then.”  
Ragnar gives you a small sad smile, leaning down and lightly presses his lips to your hand. He goes to speak, only to get interrupted by a booming voice. The voice startled not only you, but Ragnar as well,  
“Father, who is this?” You turn your head to see Bjorn, the only Ragnar son you have met. “Wait a moment,(Y/N)?”   
Giving him a smile, you nod your head towards him. “Bjorn, I see you have grown to look ten years older than you are.”  
Ragnar laughs at your statement, and Bjorn shakes his head at you and smiles. He sits down beside his father and the three of you talk. They ask you about how Ecbert had treated you since your father’s passing. As they hear it, it was clear that they are not pleased with what they have heard. You three continue to speak together, before you guys notice the others are awake. The first one to enter was Ragnar’s youngest son, who you learned his name is Ivar.   
“Who might this be?” He drags himself towards the table and pulls himself into a seat.   
“I will wait for your brother’s and mother to come in before I introduce her, for I would not like to repeat the same thing five times.” Ragnar answers his son, before turning back to you. “I forgot to ask, does your brother know you left?”   
You look down at your hands and shake your head. “No, I stopped in his room before I left and put a letter under his pillow. I do not believe I would have had the strength to leave if I had spoken to him about it.”   
Ragnar makes a noise, letting you know he understands. “I am sure Alfred will understand. It was not hard to see how cruel Ecbert was to you.”   
While you and Ragnar talk, you felt eyes on you. You know the eyes do not belong to Bjorn, for you can see him staring at cup of mead. That only left his other son, Ivar to be the one staring at you. Glancing out of the corner of your eye, your thoughts were confirmed. You and the youngest Lothbrok look eyes for a moment before you look back at Ragnar.   
After a few more minutes, Ragnar’s other sons come into the room, and lastly their mother. They all give you a confused look, and looked between you and Ragnar.   
“Husband-” Aslaug calls to him, not taking her eyes off you. “Who is this girl?”  
Standing up when he does, you wait for Ragnar to introduce you. He walks over to you, and places a hand on your shoulder.   
“This is (Y/N) she is the daughter of Athelstan and a viking woman.”   
“So she is a Christian, why is she here?” His son, who you assume is Sigurd interrupts him.   
Giving a sigh, Ragnar looks at his son. “Athelstan had given her a choice on whether she wanted to be a Christian or pagan. Due to how Ecbert treated her, just from who her mother was; she had chosen to be a pagan.”   
“So she picked to rebel against King Ecbert and became a pagan. So she just wanted to anger him more, your point.” The same son interrupts him again.   
You decide that you do not like how he is speaking to his father or how he is just assuming things about you.   
Speaking up, you apologize to Ragnar before addressing his rude son. “Assuming something about a person you had not spoken a word to is very rude. You assume that since my father was a Christian monk, I am a Christian? Yes, me being a Christian would make more sense than being a pagan. But even though I have grown up with a Christian monk father and living in a Christian village, I was the odd one out of the people.  
People did not like me first for being a bastard child of a monk and a pagan woman, but then I grew to not be a normal Christian woman. My father gave me the option to be a pagan woman, and to be my own person. Saying all this, maybe and it is just a suggestion; speak to a person before you assume things of them.”   
Once you finished speaking, you slightly bow your head and look back up at Ragnar’s son. The son is just staring at you, and you can see Ragnar smiling at you from the corner of your eye.  
Stepping forward, Aslaug greets you. “It is lovely to meet you, (Y/N). How long will you be staying?”   
“It is grand to meet you as well, Queen.” She gives you a small smile. “I will be moving to the small hut near the outskirts of your village. I have decided that I can not live with Ecbert anymore.”   
She glances over towards her husband before looking back at you. “I wish you the best with adjusting to our village. As a friend of my husband’s, I will be glad to help you when I can.”   
You say your thanks to her, and she walks away. His sons do not step forward to introduce themselves. Ragnar wraps an arm around your shoulders, causing you to look up at him.   
“You must be tired from your travel. One of my sons can take you to the hut, and you can settle in.” Once he finishes speaking to you, Ragnar looks up toward his sons.   
Bjorn declines, saying he has to get ready to leave soon. The three that are standing look at each other, and Ivar is staring at you. It was obvious that the three who came in with their mother did not trust you. No one has spoken up, leaving you just looking at the ground, and the others look at one another.   
As you go to speak, Ivar starts to talk. “I will take her.”   
Looking over at him, you give him a sweet smile. “If you do not wish you, you do not have to. I am sure I can find my way, it is just near the outskirts of the village, no? I should be able to find it.”  
“I do wish to take you, I do not believe father would like his guest to get lost. And since these fools-” he side eyes his brother, “do not with to be kind, I will do it.”   
After he finishes speaking, you two just stare at each other. Ragnar could see that his youngest son was already taking alike towards you, for Ivar has a softness that is not normally in his eyes. With a sigh you give in, Ragnar had told you that Ivar is stubborn and will not back down.Giving you a grin, Ivar drops down from his chair to the floor and began to head towards the grand doors. You look over at Ragnar and he gives you a ‘I had told you’ look, and gives a laugh once you roll your eyes.   
You head towards the crawling man, and bend down to grab your bag. Opening the door, you hold it for Ivar and once he is out you let it shut. He crawls towards the village, that is slowly getting crowded with people. Following, you feel the Kattegat people look at you.   
As you two head towards the hut, Ivar begins to ask you questions. “Do you know your mother?”  
“No, all my father told me about her was that she was from here and she died giving birth to me.”  
“Did your father care for you?”  
“I would like to believe so, but Ecbert often tried to keep father and I apart.”  
“Why does King Ecbert dislike you?”  
“At first he did not like me due to who my mother was, she was not a christian woman. Then when he heard father gave me the choice of being a pagan woman or a christian woman, he was angry.”  
“Why did he get angry over that?”  
“Because he knew that I did not like the christian religion, therefore he knew I would pick to be a pagan woman. He saw, or more sees me as a threat. Ecbert fears that I am communicating his battle plans to his enemies.”  
“Did you ever tell anyone their plans?”  
“To tell people Ecbert’s plans, that would require me to be allowed to leave the castle. Which I was not allowed to due, unless my father had asked me to accompany him on his travels. Even if I was to be allowed to leave, I would not have told people the plans. I am loyal to whomever maybe my King or Queen.”  
Ivar comes to a stop in front of the hut, and looks at you. “If he treated you like dirt under his feet, then why did you stay loyal to him?”  
You look down at Ivar, and give him a small smile. “Although he did not treat me kindly, he was still my king.” Turning your head to the hut, you began to walk to the door. “Thank you for showing me to the hut, it was kind of you.”   
Opening the door, you see that Ragnar had furnishing in the hut still. You can still feel Ivar’s eyes on you, causing you to look back at him. Ivar has a small smile, and he seems lost in his own mind.  
“Do you need anything?”   
He seems to snap out of his little dream state. “No, I had just gotten lost in my thoughts.” Ivar gets starts to turn himself around, “I will leave you be then.”  
You watch as he moves away from your new hut and soon you are left alone. You close the door and look around the small area. Walking over to a door near the fireplace, you open it and see a sizable bed in the room. Placing your bag on the bed, you start to unpack what is inside the bag. While you are getting settled, Ivar is talking to his father about you.   
Ragnar and Ivar are sitting on the thrones and Ragnar was the first to speak.   
“How did the walk to the hut do?”  
“It went well, Father.”  
“Did you two speak at all?”  
“I asked her a few questions about her life Wessex, and how she was treated.”  
“How did that go?”  
“She answered all my questions, she did not seem bothered. One thing she had told me, it confused me but made me intrigued.”  
“And that was?”   
Ivar looks over at his father and his lip curls upward slightly. “She said she will always be loyal to whoever is her King or Queen, no matter how cruel they are to her.”  
Ragnar gives a small hum, and looks at his son with a smirk on his face. Ivar gives his father a confused look for a moment, before he glares at him.   
“Do not sa-”  
“You are starting to fall in love with her, are you not?”  
Ivar looks away from his father and sighs. “I am interested in her life and how she acts.”  
“It is find to admit that you are forming feelings towards the young lady.”  
Ivar rolls his eyes at his father and gives him an annoyed look. “Believe what you wish, but I am just interested in how different she is compared to most people who grew up in a christian village.”  
“Denial will get you nowhere, My Son.”   
Of course, Ivar knows his father is correct. Even though the two have only meet today, Ivar can tell he longs for her already. But he would rather keep that to himself, than give his father the satisfaction of knowing he is correct. So, Ivar just huffs and looks straight towards the grand doors and begins to imagine what his life with his father’s old friend’s daughter would be like.


End file.
